


Brother's Bond

by Teilwah



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gay Stuff, Isolation, Levi and Eren are brothers, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Mikasa is their cousin, Sad shit in part two, Sibling Incest, Siblings, Song fic, lame title, strong love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 15:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4630830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teilwah/pseuds/Teilwah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren and Levi are brothers, but their love might be a bit stronger than the one of family bond. When they lose their parents, the boys find themselves having nothing to hold onto, except from each other. But will everything work out for them? And is this strong bond really what they want?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Leave It All Behind

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING!!! THIS CONTAINS INCEST, GAY LOVE AND MENTIONS OF SEX!!!  
> DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!!**
> 
> To the rest of you, enjoy ^^
> 
> And sorry for the crappy summary, I'm NOT good at it!

A smile. A call of my name as the little green-eyed boy was heading towards me, reaching for me as he ran, a bouquet of flowers in his hand. “Look what I picked for you!” I smiled and picked him up with one hand, taking the flowers with the other as my brother buried his face in my neck. I kissed the top of his head and thanked him for the flowers, telling him that they were beautiful, the greatest gift I had ever received. And it was, because my precious Eren gave it to me. He had thought about me, and even though most people might see it as a small gesture, it meant the world to me. My little brother was my happiness, my light, my everything. My world revolved around him, and him alone. He was the only person I truly loved, aside from our parents. Sometimes I wondered if he knew that, and if he, by chance, felt the same way. We were so happy, living in a dream, and we may have expected it to last forever. Of course that was stupid, and it only ended up getting us even more hurt, when suddenly, we were shaken awake.

_On this day,_  
_I see clearly,_  
_Everything has come to life,_

For us, the “waking up” meant our losing something that we held very dear, something that had a place in both of our hearts. Something we never thought we’d actually have to let go of. 

_Bitter place,_  
_And a broken dream,_

We were alone now. We had nothing to hold onto in this cruel world, except from each other. That, and a fading childhood memory, of our mother’s smile when she said that she loved us, the way our father picked us up and spun us around in the air. Though we both knew that we would forget them sooner or later, and that knowledge was a lot to carry on our small, fragile shoulders. But it brought us closer: knowing, that before long, we wouldn’t even remember their voices, and by then, it would truly be impossible for us to part. Ever. 

_And we leave it all beind,_

And just like we had always known, somewhere in the depths of our hearts, we grew up to be very close. We were almost impossible to separate, and even before classes, we hugged and kissed each other goodbye. None of us had any other friends, and the only other kid we ever talked to, were our cousin Mikasa, since we couldn’t avoid it, now that we lived with her and Kenny. People told us that our relationship was unhealthy, that we needed to talk to others once in a while. They told us that we held ourselves down this way, that we would never be able to spread our wings and fly. They were so wrong, they had no idea. 

_Another chance,_  
_To chase a dream,_

When I reached high school, I kept walking Eren to is classes whenever I had time, in order to be with him as much as possible. I had no intentions of ever letting him be without me unnecessarily, if even for a second. I even promised him, a day in the hallway, that I’d never let him down, that my heart and body was his, and his only, for as long as we both lived. In return, he had given me the same promise. And people thought we were silly, to think that it would be so easy, giving ourselves to each other. Once again, they were wrong. 

_Another chance to feel,_ _Another chance to feel alive,_

By the time we could celebrate Eren’s 15th birthday, Kenny decided that enough was enough. He couldn’t stand seeing his precious nephews, his Eren and Levi, grow up like this, so isolated from the world, only seeing each other in this ocean of people. And thus, he tried to buy our relationship, offering to give us whatever we wanted, if only we would stop what we were doing. Of course we refused, no-one but us would ever understand what we had. 

_I’ve been defeated and brought down,_

As we kept growing, our love for each other was the only stable thing in our lives, and that wasn’t something we were about to give up. Even after all this time, Kenny was still begging, but even though we knew that he meant well, we would never give in to him. It was hard for both of us, seeing him so hurt and broken, knowing that it was partially our fault for not even trying. We tried to tell him that we knew exactly what we were doing, what this would mean for both of our lives, and that it was just what we wanted, but even so, he wouldn’t back down. And eventually, even he, the one that had taken care of us for so many years, stayed by our side in thick and thin, walked through Heaven and Hell to let us grow up the best way we possible could, became the enemy, so that once again, we were the only ones in each other’s’ life. 

_Dropped to my knees when hope went out,_  
_I'll never long for what might have been,_  
_No, regret won't waste my life again,_  
_I won't look back,_

At some point in our lives, we decided that it was time for us to truly claim each other. On that night, we were closer than ever before, as I took him, marked him, caressed his naked skin and marked him, to let the world that he was mine. Afterwards, we had returned the favor. And for many years into the future, that became a routine, to feel the presence of each other, share fast heartbeats and husky breaths, moans and screams of each other’s names. That was our love. We were more than just brothers, we were also lovers. We protected each other, belonged together. Our little world was perfect, no matter how many people were against it. 

_I'll fight to _remain._ _


	2. Wings Of Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Years have past, and in the meantime, something terrible has happened. Will their relationship survive?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! So I see that you are actually considering to read Chapter two! Give me a hug! *huuuuuugs* :D
> 
> Well, anyway, this chapter is really fucking sad, but the ending is not so bad.. I guess.. At least I've written worse! ;3

”If you leave now, it’s over.” His voice had barely been a whisper, but had I heard it, clearly as ever. My love, my light, my everything. He was giving me the opportunity end this, let go of what we had, and I had no idea what to do. I stared blankly at him, wanting to do something, anything. Scream, beg, cry. But it was as if all the tears had dried, before the even got to fall, the words were silenced, yet before they were spoken. The entire world was fading right before my eyes, and all I could do was sit here, watching, silently breaking apart, unable to stop it. 

_There is no answer,_  
_Only silence,_  
_Emptiness spreading out,_  
_The calm before the storm,_

He didn’t move, as if he expected me to do something, plead and beg, fall to my knees and cry out my pain, to let him know how much I wanted this. Every part of this beautiful creature, his eyes, his lips, the way his hair fell, or the way he stroked my cheek whenever I was upset. I wanted his happiness, his anger, our passionate nights, and our stupid fights over small things. I wanted his rude attitude, his shit jokes, the way he praised my ocean eyes and the affectionate tone of his voice when he called me a brat. I wanted him, in every possible sense. Yet, I couldn’t bring a single word to pass my lips.

_Birds don’t fly,_  
_We know why,_  
_Do you realize the writings on the wall?_

How did we get to this point? We were so close to our happiness, everything was falling into place. And then, one stupid mistake had ruined it all. Now we’d never get the life together that we had dreamed of for so long. We had fought so hard, cried so many tears, so that we could finally spread our wings and fly away together, only to fall down again the moment after, into this deep mess that had ruined everything.

_A million visions let us believe in a better future world,_  
_Daring thoughts of genius minds let our hopes still burn,_

But maybe, just maybe, there was a small hope for a future. I let myself believe that even after this, we still had a small chance, one final try to fix this. It would take a lot of hard work, indeed, but I liked to believe that love was the strongest force in the world, that it would be able to survive, even in the deepest darkness.

_Opinions were bought,_  
_To dispel our thoughts,_  
_Money is our idol,_  
_Our greed for more,_

I mentally slapped myself for getting my hopes up like that, if even for a brief moment. A nagging fear was starting to grow within me, tearing me apart in every way, from every corner and aspect of my body and mind, a shadow was whispering my ear, telling me to give up, that we had already lost, and I was starting to believe it. I was confused to the point where I didn’t even care if I broke down in front of him or not. What difference would it make, anyway? 

_And I see children dancing and I look into their eyes,_  
_How could they know today that their future is a lie?_

And that was when something within me snapped. I got up and turned around to leave. As I walked towards the door, I felt his eyes on me, well knowing, that the second it slammed shut behind me, there would be no going back. I would have truly lost him. Was I really willing to sacrifice that? As it was now, the answer was yes. No matter how much I loved him, I had to do this. My hand lingered on the doorknob for another second, before I twisted it.

_Singing ah, wings of freedom fly,_  
_Singing ah, spreading out their might._

When I closed the door behind me, I felt one of the last feelings I had expected, washing over me. I felt relieved, as I realized that I had truly left him behind. For the first time ever, I wasn’t held back by him. But even so, I was still so badly broken. He had been the one to break me, but also the one to hold me together. I knew that this would be the hardest time of my life, the next few months, where I would have to get used to the fact that Levi was gone, that I had lost the love of my life. It would hold me down for a while, of course it would, but I knew that what I had just done was the right thing. I would finally spread my wings and leave the past behind. I just had to hold on for a little while longer.

_The voice of reason,_  
_Dies away,_  
_Is there anybody there,_  
_Who takes heart,_

I started to walk, away from the closed door behind me, the door to my past, the life that had revolved around him, and him alone. I had told it goodbye, and I knew, that if I ever tried to come back, the door would be locked. I was no longer welcome there. And when I healed, I could finally build a new life for myself. I would have no bonds, and maybe I could even find happiness. I hoped so, even though I was certain that he would always have a part of my heart, and I would always carry a part of his. 

_Busy living,_  
_No misgiving,_  
_Will our world collapse like a house of cards?_

As I distanced myself more and more from the door, from him, I felt my phone buzz in my pocket.  
**From My Love (Levi): You are dead to me.**  
And with that, it was settled. We had both accepted our fate, and even though we would never forget each other, we would bury the memories of our past together deep in the ground, walk away, and never come back. That was our unspoken agreement. And thus, we were both free.

_Singing ah, wings of freedom fight,_  
_Singing ah, spreading out their might,_

_Let a fire burn there’s no return_  
_Don’t give up at all._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I'm so happy! :D
> 
> The song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MWLf2Kt7Vxg ^^

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! *hugs* ^w^
> 
> Here is the song I used: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CxGifwjn4EI ^^


End file.
